I have way too much time on my hands
by CountFrankenstein
Summary: I thought it was odd when I saw my friend Haruhi dressed in a boys uniform when she is obviously a girl, but when I discovered she was in Tamaki's Host Club things got even stranger. I began to spend more time with the Haruhi and the boys and we really created a bond, especially the twins and I. *Might Turn into a Kyoya thing. maybe.*
1. Chapter 1

"Oh dear, dear, dear…." I hear Mizume say to herself as she dashes around my room looking for my shoes. "Ms. Natsuki, you cannot do this every day." She pleads while searching under my bed.  
"Fine. We should be leaving right now anyways; I don't want you to make me late." I sigh. I take my shoe from beneath the pillow I was sitting on and place it on my feet.  
"NATSUKI!" She cries, while I merely return a polite smile. We quickly set off to Ouran Academy, in hopes I am not late.  
"You know you aren't too kind my lady." Mizume says as I leave the very expensive vehicle.  
"Yes, but your life would be for more boring without me." I smile and she can't help but return it. When she drives off I take a deep breath in and am ready to start my day. Though this one is highly unlikely to be different from the other days, everything at this school is routine, sadly without adventure. Besides the girl that sits next to me in math that everyone takes for a boy.  
"Hello Haruhi." I say as I sit next to her.  
"Hi Tohru, did you study for the quiz?" I simply stare at her blankly.  
"There is a quiz?!" I slid into my chair and stare at her pitifully.  
"I take that as a no." her eye twitches.  
"Oh don't look at me like that; you are the smart one here." I reply which makes her judge me a little less. I already know Haruhi thinks little of the students here, she is a really bright girl, just she has a tendency to judge.  
"Okay class now get a pencil and I will be passing out the tests." Our smiley teacher says while smiling.  
"Oh but Mrs. Oka, You didn't tell us there was a test today." A girl sitting behind me whines.  
"That is true." One of the Hitachiin twins sighs.  
"Yeah Mrs. Oka, you said we were having a quiz today." The other one says  
"You never said anything about a test." They both finish the sentence together, with a sinister smile. The teacher scrambles for an answer forcing a smile.  
"Oh, well they are the same thing after-"  
"It's not right to give false information to students."  
"Yeah, since you did lie to us you should post pone the test until tomorrow." She just stares at the twins, smiling, with a sweat mark appearing on her forehead.  
"I suppose that can be arranged." Her voice quivers and even though I am not looking at the twins I can feel their mischievous smiles behind me. The rest of the class period complied of simple math with little interruptions.  
"The students here really have a lot of leeway on the teachers don't they?" Haruhi asks as she puts her notepad in her bag.  
"Well considering all the money their families have. Yes." I reply. I pack all my stuff and wait for Haruhi to finish.  
"I don't mean to sound straight forward but how much family does your family have?" she asks as she pushes up her glasses. I tilt my head and try to recall the total amount of money I have in my name.  
"You know I'm not completely sure. I don't really keep track of it." I can see her begin to smile a bit but I can't stop myself from saying what is already on my tongue, "but it sure is a vast amount." Her smile fades into that irritated look she usually makes when a rich person talks.  
"Well bye Haruhi, have a nice day." I smile then leave her to go to her next class. I go off on my own, which is pretty typical considering Haruhi likes to study alone during this time, while I despise the act of studying, but I rather be alone reading manga then sitting with loud clueless girls. Haruhi is really the only person who I can stand, and I think she thinks I'm fine as well. As I am walking towards my normal reading place I run into a wall.  
"Oh." I mutter. I often have my nose in a book or manga, but never have I actually run into anything. I stand there with my head against the wall feeling the pulsing pain in my head. I become extremely embarrassed when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I quickly try to move away without looking at this person, but fail.  
"Princess don't run away." This stranger grasps my hand and turns me around to face him. I am completely taken back, I must have seen this kid before but when I am this close to his face I can't remember a thing. He has blue eyes that are luring me into a sense of security, and he has a perfect smile that is making me feel like my head never even hurt in the first place.  
"Um… yeah." Is all I can say when looking at his face. His body is pressed against mine and I can't seem to breathe, because of the thick scent of roses originating from his chest.  
"You don't need to say anything dear. I am here for you." He smiles  
"Thanks…." I try to back away from him to regain my thoughts but I can't. as sson as I back away he presses closer and grabs both my hands.  
"What lovely green eyes you have." He says as he moves my hair out of my face.  
"Why don't you come by the Host Club so we can speak on a more intimate level." He moves his left hand around my waist and pulls me in closer, so we are literally one being.  
"Host club?" I immediately snap out of the daze he put me under.  
"Why yes princess." He laughs lightly  
"The club where cute boys fawn over girls who pay for their services?" I say blankly  
"Beautiful and smart."  
"No thanks. I'm not too interested in a male brothel." I sigh as I move away from him, it wasn't as difficult as before. Not only am I no longer affected by his charm, but my remark has struck a certain part of him that made his entire body freeze.  
"Bro-othel…." He muttered.  
"Don't take offense to my remark. I'm sure your club is lovely." I smile trying to reassure the kid.  
"It is lovely. It's a club that solely caters to ladies happiness." He says confidently clearly forgetting his despair from earlier.  
"Well that's nice. You must be really kind. May I know your name?" I am being slightly sarcastic with the boy, but he clearly is too dense when he happens to be the subject of the matter.  
"Oh you are too perfect my princess!" He says as he jumps and twirls me around. "My name is Tamaki Suo! And I am the prince of the Ouran High School Host Club!" He kneels down on one knee and kisses my thin hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you Suo. I am Tohru." I can't help but smile at the silly boys reaction.  
"Well Ms. Tohru, Hopefully one day you will decide to come visit the host club some time, I must be going now." He then rushes off his blonde hair bouncing. I laugh at the sight of Tamaki's playfulness and then return to my previous thoughts. Soul Eater Manga!

"So Ms. Natsuki, did you have a nice time at school today?" Mizume asks when I am getting ready for bed. She is brushing my black hair while I kick my legs under the chair.  
"It was actually nice. I met a boy."  
"a BOY! Tohru this is great!" She drops the brush in excitement.  
"no no, nothing like that. Yes he was lovely, but he isn't the type of guy who would be interested in one girl. Plus, I wouldn't want to be with him. He just seems like a nice person." I yawn.  
"I see." Mizume finishes with my hair then says her goodbyes and leaves me to sleep. The next morning couldn't be odder.  
"Haruhi."  
"Yes Tohru?" She asks looking at me as she always does; though the girls sitting behind us were looking at her in lust. Haruhi didn't look different from what she looked like yesterday, except for the face her hair was slightly different ad her glasses were off. I motioned for her to come closer to me so I could whisper in her ear.  
"You do know you are wearing a boy's uniform." I whisper. As soon as I move away from her she bursts into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is serious Haruhi. You're a very smart girl, did you get in a car accident or something and your brain isn't working." I whine while she just continues to laugh.  
"To-Tohru. I-it's. per-perfec-perfectly fine!" she finally regains herself, but is still smiling like an idiot. "Yesterday I went to look for a nice place to study and stumbled upon music room 3 and met our schools host club."  
"Host club…. Oh the male brothel the Suo kid was talking about?"  
"Suo? You've met him." She asked before I could answer she began to laugh again.  
"Male BROTHEL! Haha! Tohru that's brilliant! Did you come up with that yourself?" I couldn't help but smile slightly at her reaction. It wasn't the funniest thing, never meant to be a joke, but it's always nice when someone thinks you're funny.  
"Back to your story." I say.  
" okay okay." She wipes her eyes then continues. "Well I went inside and was ambushed by a bunch of boys. Really Tamaki-sempi, but the Hitachiin twins were there also, and there were three more upper classmen that I don't know if you know them."  
"Yeah I really don't talk to anyone…" I mutter then continue to listen to her story.  
"Well Tamaki-sempi was really overwhelming and somehow broke a vase worth 8 million yen."  
"Ouch." I cringe, not for the sake of myself 8 million yen isn't too much money for my family to pay off, but that must be a ton of money for a commoner.  
"Exactly. Well Tamaki made me the host clubs dog so I would do their errands, but after they realized what I looked like when they cleaned me up a little, they made me into a host." She smiled. I began to examine her in her uniform. She slightly looked like a male student, very slightly.  
"Well you might be able to pull this off. I can't believe they all think you're a boy, I mean I guess I'm not being too open minded about the situation. You do have slight boyish features." A look of annoyance passes over her face. "No it's cute, but I think I have your real gender so implanted in my mind that you being anything else is just weird."  
"I really don't care about my appearances. Me being a good person is all that matters."  
"That's why I like you." I say in a sing song voice and hug her.  
"How long do you think it's going to take for them to realize you're a girl?" I ask releasing her.  
"They already know." She replies.  
"And they can care less?"  
"yup."  
"Well I will have to visit this club sometime." I smile  
"I'm going there now, Tamaki likes to have all the members meet when we have free time on our hands, would you care to join?" She asks holding out her hand.  
"Keep this up and all the girls will subconsciously be turning lesbian for you." I laugh and hit her hand away.  
"eh. I could care less." She then leads me to music room 3.


	3. Chapter 3

We enter the elaborate room and are greeted by the six boys who operate the host club.

"Haruhi, I see you've brought a guest." Tamaki says as he slides between us. "I'm happy you were able to make it Tohru." He smiles

caressing my chin and pressing my hand into his chest.

"Well if this is place Haruhi will be spending all her free time in I want in." I say moving away from Tamaki and looking about the room.

"Hey how do you know of Haruhi's secret!" The twins say simultaneously.

"It's not a secret. Well now I suppose it is… but I knew her before any of you decided to dress her up into a male uniform and make her

a host." When I look at them they are holding Haruhi protectively. "Don't worry I'm not here to ruin the fun. She does have a debt to

pay and I'm not going to spoil that." I decide to sit on one of the sofas and start a discussion with the boys.

"You're Kyoya Ootori right?" I ask the boy with the glasses. He shuts the black notebook he was writing in and takes a seat across from

me.

"Yes, and you must be Tohru Natsuki." I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by him knowing who I am.

"You're correct. How could you tell?" I ask politely with a smile.

"I believe I've met your mother once or twice when my father was discussing business. You share many of her physical features. Black

hair, round eyes, same nose and chin."

"I see you don't forget faces easily." I reply

"I don't forget anything easily." He says as he fixes his glasses and smiles. It's not completely genuine, but I suppose it will do, and I

admire his honesty and confidence.

"Lovely." I shift my attention to the Lolita boy and his far too serious companion.

"I don't believe we've met before." I say so cute it's sick. I want the little boy, who looks nothing like a high school student to like me

and his serious companion to loosen up a bit.

"I'm Honey Nozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka." He smiles. He lets go of Takashi's hand and grips his stuffed bunny closer to his

chest. He tilts his head and rocks his bunny, which makes me want to melt. Keep it together Natsuki.

"Pleasure to meet you both." I take a quick glance at Honey, and regain my composure when I smile at Takashi who is as serious as

ever.

" So you guys just hang out here every day and talk to girls?" I ask

"Yes. The host club was created to make every girl happy! We care to the needs of every lady that sets foot in this room, and our sole

purpose is to entertain them!" I am beginning to think that Tamaki does everything dramatically. He must think his entire life is some big

show. "There are different types of boys here. Each guest that enters our doors chooses a type they want to spend time with. For

example there is the boy Lolita type," Tamaki grabs me by the waist, which oddly enough still surprises me, and motions towards Honey

who is yawning and holding on to Takashi's sleeves. "The strong and silent type," He then motions towards Takashi who is just

standing there looking at Honey. "The cool type," Tamaki points towards Kyoya who fixes his glasses and focuses into my soul. "The

little devil type," The twins come along side me and wink. Fitting. "The natural type," Tamaki motions towards Haruhi who is standing

there dumbfounded.

"Natural? What is that even supposed to mean?" She complains, which Tamaki completely ignores.

"And the princely type." He gets on one knee and hands me a rose.

"You guys really have this down don't you?" I ask examining the rose.

"We have to if we want to cater to our guests needs." He smiles.

"How much does it cost to request someone?"

"Wait it costs money?" Haruhi asks

"Of course how else do you expect us to pay for Tamaki's ridiculous themes and parties that go on here." Kyoya says emotionlessly.

"Ri-Ridiculous?" Tamaki's smile shatters into pieces. Actually now that I think of it, his entire body does. He breaks and turns white and I

can see his dramatic little soul seeping out.

"Sempi they're not THAT ridiculous. The girls love them." Haruhi says trying to cheer him up.

"The ladies do love them don't they!" Immediately Tamaki springs back to life and is every so happy.

"Now Tohru, if you want to visit our dashing Host club each meeting is 5,000¥." Tamaki announces, once again dramatically.

"5000¥!" Haruhi almost faints. "You've got to be kidding me, Tohru you're not going to spend that money on this are you?"

"Now now Haruhi, not a very good business ethic, you shouldn't try to diverge a customer." I lectured.

"She's right Haruhi, and because of your poor business ethic I am adding another 6000¥ to your payment." Kyoya says writing

something down in his notebook.

"What?" Haruhi complains turning white.

"Let's just hope you're a better host than business woman" I add, Haruhi only gives me a death glare and both the twins laugh.

"I like her." One of them says.

"Yeah she's funny." The other one replys

"Why haven't we seen you around?" They ask

"You're kidding right?" I stare at them blankly.

"mmm not really." One says scratching his head.

"We have almost every class together."

"I guess you just don't stand out." They shrug.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki shouts at them, I guess I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't even know their names until now.

"What?" They whine turning to face him.

"You do not speak to our guest that way!"

"She hasn't paid yet, so technically she's not a guest…"

"That's true." I pipe in before a full argument breaks out between the twins and Tamaki.

"I'll be back tomorrow and then they can treat me like royalty." I smile as I brush past them.

"You're not really considering this?" Haruhi asks me as I twist the door handle.

"Everything else is boring. All I ever do is wake up, go to school, get home, do my homework-" Haruhi gives me one of those _really? _

looks. "Believe it or not, I do my homework. Anyways. My point is this is will be fun." I smile then leave music room 3.


End file.
